emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5427 (15th October 2009)
Plot Vincent arrives in the village early for his meeting with Laurel and waits for her at the pub. However, when Nicola spots him and quips that Sally is taking advantage of the Thomas’ good will by staying at Mulberry Cottage. Furious that Ashley lied to him, Vincent storms over to Mulberry. As Douglas does his best to try and shepherd Vincent out, Sally returns. As an argument breaks out between the estranged couple, Doug goes to find Ashley, who arrives back to find Vincent being very aggressive towards a vulnerable Sally. Laurel spots the commotion and races in behind her husband to witness an irate Vincent bearing down on his wife. Outnumbered and incensed, Vincent squares up to Ashley, leaving Laurel feeling terrible for doubting Sally. Meanwhile, the impending dinner with her son's new beau has Faye on edge, so she goes to the Woolpack for a quick drink to settle her nerves. The conversation at the bar is quick to turn to Katie and Ryan's blossoming romance and Bob reveals a few of Katie's skeletons to a concerned Faye. Later, after Katie receives a barrage of pointed questions from Faye over dinner, Katie soon becomes wise to her motives. Fed up of her prying, Katie angrily reels off details of her chequered past before making her excuses and leaving. Furious with his mother, Ryan follows in quick pursuit, leaving Faye clearly uncomfortable. Elsewhere in the village, Natasha is livid with Mark for showing a vested interest in Katie's meal with Ryan and Faye, biting that his focus should remain on his family closer to home. Taking Natasha's comments on board, Mark tracks down Nathan in the Woolpack. Offering him an olive branch Mark tells Nathan that he's booked them a game of golf and that he would like him to come to a family dinner later on that evening. Also, Aaron helps out at Butlers Farm hoping for a chance to see Holly. Cast Regular cast *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *John Barton - James Thornton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Home Farm - Grounds, stables and office *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor, office and staff room *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Butlers Farm - Yard and barn *The Woolpack - Public bar *Church Lane car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,680,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes